


Sunflower Crown

by acrononymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Female Cadash - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, Other, POV Cole (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Cole likes the way Cadash explains things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sunflower Crown

Her hands were small; holding, held. She who keeps them close. Tattered with teeth, protecting the weak. Cadash hummed as she worked. Old words lost in time and from a place far away that used to be safe and warm with small hands like hers keeping them kept. Her words held an old pain; knotted and scarred over. Patched up. Apart but together; whole. Woven.

“You called her Ama,” Cole whispered, “singing in the smoke. Stone kept words she carried and gave to you. Keeping you close; away from the sky. You sing when you’re happy, but the words make you sad. Why?”

Cadash stopped weaving the flower crown in her lap and stared at him and Cole thought she can see right into him; straight to the bright spots inside everyone and weaving them together. Stitching little hurts closed as Krem does with his needles and thread and as she does on rooftops tasting of acceptance and cookies and as Varric does in ink and paper.

She hummed. Low and filled with thoughts, and she crinkled her nose at him that way she does when the words shouldn’t be said. For him, she does because he’s _Sugar_ and _Kiddo_ and she keeps him close because she’s **his** friend and she knew him like Rhys used to and she still stayed.

“Ama would have liked you, Kiddo.” She smiled at Cole, but it was wrong. It wasn’t made of leaves and afternoon sun, but of graveyards and snow and it hurt her, but she gave it to him, anyway. “Sometimes… saying the words that came from another is sad, but the good kinda sad. Keeps them close when they’re far away; when they’ve gone.”

Cole tilted his head at her as he pulled her words this way and that until understanding settled around him, and he saw them as she did; as she wanted him to see. He liked the way she explained things.

She bid him closer with a finger and he obeyed, dipping his head as she crowned him in sunflowers and vines, and he smiled at her; the one that she called crooked and made her laugh like she used to because it reminded her of hands like hers and stone pots and songs and she was happy. Cole liked it when his friends were happy. Helping little hurts, and holding them close as she does. As her Ama taught her long ago, and as she teaches him every day in the place that holds the Sky.

"Hey, Cole?" 

"Yes? I am Cole." 

"I love you. Please never change." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was warm leaves in the sun and precious and he stayed very still for her because he loved her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻🌻🌻


End file.
